The Best Job I Ever Had
by Kaiserin Warren
Summary: Karena terlilit utang, Ichigo ditawari oleh Byakuya, seorang manager rider terkenal, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez untuk bekerja sebagai umbrella girl! Awalnya, Ichigo ragu, namun akhirnya ia menerima tawaran itu, dari pada utangnya tak terbayar. Tapi, disaat Ichigo berpikir pekerjaan itu kurang cocok untuknya, Ichigo malah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya! GrimmIchi. Mind to ReadandReview?
1. Chapter 1: Help! Aku butuh pekerjaan!

**Author note**: Hai semua! Erin bikin fic ini karena terinspirasi waktu lagi usil nonton MotoGP sama _otou-san_ Erin. Enjoy~ and don't forget to review! :D Oh ya, buat fans Ichigo jangan marah ya, mungkin di fic ini Ichigo akan menjadi... eeeerrr... cewek banget kelakuannya. Erin ga ada niat buat nge-_bash_ Ichigo kok...

X...X

•••••

The Best Job I Ever Had

•••••

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

(Bukan punya Erin *tears*)

X...X

Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, EYD yg kurang tepat, TYPO(s), kata-kata tak pantas, aneh, alur kecepetan, bertele-tele dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang bisa bikin kesel _readers_. Gomen!

Pairing: GrimmIchi :D

Genre: Romance and Humor

* * *

X...X

"Ichigooo Kurosaki! Cepat kembalikan utangmu atau kau mati!"

"Aaaaaaargghhhh! Tolong jangan bikin aku mati! Uangku masih belom cukup! Bersabarlah dulu! Aku hanya mahasiswa oiiii!"

"Aku gak peduli! Pokoknya gak ada sabar-sabaran!"

Lalu lawan bicara Ichigo melindasnya dengan motor.

X...X

"HAAAH! Hhhh... hhhhhh..."

Rupanya Ichigo hanya bermimpi dan sekarang dia terbangun, berkeringat dingin. Napasnya memburu.

"Mimpi apa barusan itu? _Damn it_. Gara-gara tu preman sih ah jadinya aku mimpi kayak gini!" Ichigo berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, alarm Ichigo berbunyi.

_Pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip!_

"Aaaaaa! Ternyata udah pagi! Gimana mau tidur lagi!?"

Ichigo kemudian bergegas sarapan, mandi, dan meninggalkan kosnya menuju ke kampus.

Ya, Ichigo adalah seorang mahasiswa di kampus Las Noches, kampus unggulan di seantero Karakura. Hanya saja, mahasiswa-mahasiswinya itu ada saja masalah dan kelakuannya. Ichigo termasuk golongan mahasiswa yang selalu dikejar utang sama murid-murid ato gak preman-preman sekitar kampus. Oke, Ichigo itu keluarganya berkecukupan kok. Ayahnya dokter yang rame prakteknya, ibunya punya salon yang top. Tapi kenapa Ichigo ngutang? Dia bisa saja meminta ayah atau ibunya untuk mengirimkan uang (karena ia sekolah di Karakura, keluarganya ada di kota Seiretei). Dia itu paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya minta uang sama orang tua. Ichigo itu mau hidup mandiri. Segala kebutuhan dia diusahakan untuk menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Jika uang bulanan yang dikirimkan orang tuanya habis, dia akan bersusah payah entah apapun caranya supaya dia tetap bisa hidup. Tapi, Ichigo gak pernah nyuri atau nyopet. Biasanya sih dia kerja sambilan di bengkel sebelah kos, tapi sebulan yang lalu bengkelnya tutup, dan dia terpaksa untuk ngutang dengan preman-preman atau temannya. Ya, kembali lagi ke cerita, dalam perjalanan menuju kampus Ichigo dihadang sekelompok preman yang dia utangin. Tampang mereka udah persis mau makan Ichigo hidup-hidup.

"Eh... Dia lagi nih! Yang belom bayar utangnya neh!" sembur preman yang pertama, namanya Renji.

"Yoi!" sambut teman-temannya.

"Mau kita apain yah _guys_?" senyum Renji sudah menunjukkan gelagat tak baik.

"Udahlah, yang gampang aja! Kita jual aja dia ke bos Hitsu. Pasti mahal tuh," jawab teman Renji, Ishida, alias preman kedua.

"Oi, kalian! Ngapain mau jual aku ke bos kalian? Hah? Aku bisa kok bayar semua utang-utangku! Kaliannya aja yang gak sabar! Aku bakal usaha keras buat bayar utang, kalian juga gak percaya," sela Ichigo.

"Waduh... repot nih. Udah mulai ngelawan kita ya!" ujar kawan Renji satu lagi, Hisagi, lalu dia mengambil ancang-ancang mengambil pentungan kayu di pinggangnya untuk menggebuk Ichigo.

'_Aduh! Mampuslah akuuu! Mana bisa aku ngelawan dia! Aaaaaa gimana nih? Kami-sama, help me!_' kata Ichigo dalam hati sudah cemas luar biasa.

_Praaaaak!_

Satu pukulan mengenai Ichigo. Dia terlalu sibuk berpikir tentang kecemasannya, makanya dia tidak sempat menghindar.

"Aaaaaaaarghh!" jerit Ichigo.

Preman-preman itu hanya tertawa puas.

"Ayo sekali lagi! Biar rasa tuh anak! Hahahahahaha," ucap Renji sambil tertawa dengan senang. Begitu pukulan kedua akan dilayangkan Hisagi pada Ichigo, penyelamat datang. Seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu menolongnya dan mematahkan tongkat kayu Hisagi.

"Kalian apakan dia, hah?"

"Aduh maaf bos, anu, itu... aaaaaaaaa cabut!"

Lalu para preman itu lari tunggang langgang. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu dengan lembut.

"Enggak, ini tanganku memar gara-gara dipukul tadi."

"Astaga, dasar anak-anak itu. Ah, perkenalkan, aku Byakuya Kuchiki, manager dari Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, _rider_ yang sekarang lagi naik daun itu," kata pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Grimmjow, rasanya pernah dengar. Oh iya, aku Ichigo Kurosaki, cuma mahasiswa biasa di Las Noches yang sering dikejar utang. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Oh ya, kupikir kau itu si bos Hitsu yang tadi disebut-sebut sama mereka-mereka itu karena kau dipanggil 'bos' oleh mereka."

"Ahahaha, tidak mungkin lah. Hitsu yang mereka maksud itu tubuhnya pendek kecil dan berambut putih. Beda jauh denganku kan hahahaha," jawab Byakuya sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh hahahahahahaa," Ichigo pun ikut tertawa.

"Kau dikejar hutang, Ichigo?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Hmmm, kamu kalau kutawari pekerjaan sampingan, mau tidak?"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. Pekerjaan sampingan. Kenapa tidak? Itu ide brilian.

"Aku... Eh... Byakuya-san, aku mau kok."

"Bagus!"

"Byakuya-san, aku mau tanya, aku akan bekerja menjadi apa ya?"

"Ichigo, kau akan bekerja di dunia balap."

"Ha?"

"Kau akan jadi...

Ichigo dan Byakuya sama-sama terdiam.

..._UMBRELLA GIRL_."

"_Nani_? _Umbrella girl_? Aku ini kan laki-laki!"

"Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah, Ichigo!" tegas Byakuya.

"_Etto_... _Umbrella girl_ itu sebenernya apa ya?"

_Gubrak._

Byakuya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Aduh Ichigooo! _Umbrella girl_ itu biasanya cewek seksi yang suka bawa payung buat payungin si _rider-_nya. Kebetulan lagi kosong nih posisinya, makanya, kamu tolongin ya! _Please_... Soalnya Grimmjow udah memohon-mohon banget buat aku cariin. Kalau tidak ada, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Grimmjow!" pinta Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san, aku ini bukan cewek seksi! Dadaku tidak besar dan aku tidak ke-cewek-an sama sekali!" seru Ichigo.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, itu bukan masalah. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya. Gajinya besar lho. Sebulan ¥250.000! Kamu pasti mau kan?"

"Y-ya sudah. Aku terima tawaranmu," jawab Ichigo agak ragu.

"Yeah! Terimakasih, Ichigo!"

"Eeeerr... Sama-sama."

X...X

Tak berselang lama, dua hari setelah pertemuan Ichigo dengan Byakuya, sekarang Ichigo ada di ruangan. Ruangan yang nuansanya _girlie_ banget itu adalah ruangan ganti _umbrella girl_, di sirkuit Hueco Mundo. _Teddy bear_, _lace_, meja rias, _high heels_,_ lipstick_,_ mascara_,_ short dress_,_ mini skirt,_ atasan yang ketat,_ blush-on_,_ hair dryer_, _wallpaper_ floral, payung berbagai jenis semuanya ada di dalam ruangan itu.

_'Oh, bagus. Aku nyasar di mana ya sekarang?'_ tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Hari ini Ichigo sengaja tak kuliah, dia ijin ada urusan.

_Klek!_

Pintu dibuka. Byakuya rupanya.

"Hai Ichigo! Aku bawa teman nih! Namanya Yumichika Ayasegawa dan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mereka berdua adalah penata rias dan _fashion expert_ terkenal lho. Mereka akan membuatmu menjadi _perfect_!" Byakuya memperkenalkan temannya.

"Ha-hai," kata Ichigo dengan canggung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai! Kau keren deh!" sapa Yumichika bersemangat.

"Hai. Rambutmu lucu," jawab Ulqiorra dengan dingin.

"Ahhh, Ulqui jangan begitu! Nanti Ichigo gak senang sama kamu," timpal Byakuya.

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah, Byakuya."

"Umm... Maaf aku memotong pembicaraan. Sekarang aku ini di mana sih, Byakuya-san?" ucap Ichigo.

"Ini di ruang ganti para _umbrella girl_ sebelumnya. Keren kan?"

"Nggak, nggak keren. Biasa aja noh."

"Ah kau ini. Terserah sajalah. Ichigo, kutinggalkan kau pada Yumichika dan Ulquiorra ya! Aku mau mengurus Grimmjow dulu."

"Ya sudah," balas Ichigo cepat.

_Blam!_

Pintu ditutup kembali oleh Byakuya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki ya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tau nama lengkapku, Ulquiorra-san?"

"Dari Renji."

"Renji? Preman itu?"

"Ya... dia bekas temanku," Ulquiorra menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Aku mengerti," kata Ichigo.

"Sudah, sudah. Ulqui-chan, kita harus segera mendandani Ichigo!" Yumichika teriak kegirangan.

"Baik!" Ulquiorra juga ikut teriak. Pertama-tama, Yumichika mengambil satu tas besar dari laci ruangan itu, lalu dikeluarkannya sekotak besar alat untuk perawatan rambut. Dengan dibantu Ulquiorra, Yumichika memasangkan wig pada Ichigo. Rambut Ichigo sekarang menjadi sepunggung dan siap ditata, dikuncir _ponytail_ oleh Yumichika. Setelah itu, mereka mengambil lagi sekotak besar _make-up_ dan mulai menutupi bagian-bagian muka Ichigo yang kurang bagus misalnya jerawat, komedo, dan sejenisnya dengan krim. Mereka juga menambahkan bulu mata tambahan supaya bulu mata Ichigo terlihat lentik. Yumichika langsung memakaikan _eye shadow_ pada Ichigo. Ulquiorra yang paling jago _make-up_ juga membedaki Ichigo, memberi _mascara_, _blush-on_, serta _lipstick_. Yumichika memberikan sentuhan terakhir supaya Ichigo terlihat benar-benar seperti perempuan, contoh, mencukur bulu kaki, bulu dada (?), dan bulu keteknya. Setelah itu, Ulquiorra mencarikan baju yang cocok untuk Ichigo, sementara Yumichika mem-_blow_ sedikit wig Ichigo yang sudah dikuncir _ponytail_ supaya terlihat bergelombang. Begitu semua persiapan selesai, betapa terkejutnya Ichigo. Dia benar-benar terlihat sebagai perempuan. Perempuan yang manis. Ingat, masih ada satu permasalahan lagi. Ichigo kan berdada rata dan bidang, hal itu disiasati Ulquiorra dengan menyelipkan bola plastik di bagian dalam baju itu. Ulquiorra sengaja memilihkan baju yang bagian dadanya agak tertutup supaya bola plastiknya tidak terlihat.

"Astaga, Ulquiorra-san, Yumichika-san... aku... berubah jauh sekali. Terimakasih! Berkat kalian aku bisa mulai bekerja! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

"_Douita_, Ichigo-kun. Sukses ya kerjanya!" balas mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ichigo sendiri terdiam kebingungan akan satu hal lagi. Suara.

"Aduh, suaraku kan berat. Apa mau dibuat imut-imut ya? Atau ceria? Ah binguuung!" Ichigo garuk-garuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ah! Aku latih aja sekarang suaranya!"

Beberapa kali Ichigo melatih suaranya supaya terdengar seperti perempuan. Tepat ketika ia menemukan suara yang pas, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ya, masuk saja!" kata Ichigo dengan suara ceria ala cewek.

"Hah? Baiklah," jawab suara lain itu.

Kaget setengah mati begitu Ichigo melihat orang yang mengetuk pintunya itu. Seorang pria berambut biru agak panjang, seleher. Dia tampan sekali. Badannya seksi, _sixpack_.

"A-anu, Anda siapa?" tanya Ichigo, suaranya tetap seperti perempuan, tapi dia gugup. Mukanya merah merona.

"Eh? Kau tak tau aku? Hmp. Aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, _rider_ yang Byakuya ceritakan padamu. Dan kamu adalah _umbrella girl_ baru kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau manis sekali ya, fufufufufu."

Ichigo hanya menelan ludah. Masa sih dia dipuji oleh seorang pria. Pria saudara-saudara!

"Ah, biasa saja kok, Jaegerjaquez-san. Jangan memuji begitu," balas Ichigo yang merasa salah tingkah karena dipuji.

"Ah sebelumnya, namamu siapa? Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu dari tadi."

"Ah! Maaf! Aku..."

Ichigo baru ingat. Nama! Tidak mungkin kan dia menyebut namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, walau sejujurnya nama Ichigo itu sepertinya cocok untuk perempuan.

"Yap, kau siapa?" tanya Grimmjow tak sabaran.

"Aku... Michi! Michi Kurosaki!"

Ha. Ichigo akhirnya memilih nama Michi. Nama yang terdengar _cute_.

"Wow, tak kusangka namamu begitu imut. Umurmu berapa? Jujur saja, aku tak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'san' atau 'sama' atau 'kun'. Panggil saja Grimmjow. Lagipula, kalau kita seusia kan lebih nyaman tanpa embel-embel yang aku gak suka itu."

"Aku 19 tahun... _Anoo_... Grimmjow."

"Wah! Kita hanya beda satu tahun. Umurku 20 tahun. Kamu tidak sekolah atau kuliah?" Grimmjow mulai bertanya tentang hidup Ichigo. Kemudian Grimmjow menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Ichigo yang sekarang duduk manis di kursi meja rias.

"Aku kuliah. Yaaah... hanya saja aku sering dikejar-kejar utang."

"Utang? Buh, untung saja kau ada di sini. Aku bisa melunasi semua utang-utangmu," ujar Grimmjow memberi tawaran.

"Hah? Tak usah repot-repot, Grimmjow. Justru aku kerja di sini supaya dapat uang buat bayar utangku!"

"Ah, anggap saja ini bonus, Michi."

Ichigo tentu saja tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Baik, aku terima tawaranmu. Tapi, ada satu syarat," kata Ichigo.

"Apa syaratnya?"

Ichigo lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Potong saja gajiku untuk bulan ini. Kumohon!"

"Hhhhh... Baiklah."

"Terimakasih, Grimmjow."

"Yo. Eh kau kuliah? Aku kan _rider_, jadi, aku akan sering pergi dari kota ke kota sampai luar negeri, nanti kau bagaimana? Kau harus mengikutiku terus loh. Apa kuliahmu tidak terganggu?"

"Oh iya ya..."

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Ichigo memantapkan keputusannya.

"Aku akan cuti kuliah untuk sementara waktu ini! Selama ini aku bersusah payah mengembalikan utangku, dan tak masalah aku berhenti kuliah, yang penting aku bisa melunasi utangku! Kuliah kan masih bisa kulanjutkan nanti!"

"Michi..."

"Em. Aku serius, Grimmjow," ucap Ichigo menatap Grimmjow dalam-dalam.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Grimmjow, sudah saatnya kau muncul!" teriak Byakuya.

"Iya!" jawabnya.

"Yuk Michi, kita sudah disuruh keluar," sambung Grimmjow, tanpa ia sadar, ia menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo. Ichigo sudah _blushing_ tingkat akut, tapi Grimmjow tidak tau.

X...X

Sampai di sirkuit, Ichigo bergegas memayungi Grimmjow. Ichigo karena belum terbiasa dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang diberi oleh Ulquiorra dia berjalan sedikit timpang, dan tidak stabil. Para _umbrella girl_ lain sepertinya banyak yang iri pada Ichigo. Grimmjow adalah bintang sirkuit. Wajahnya yang tampan, serta kelebihan yang dipunyainya membuatnya jadi incaran para gadis yang bekerja jadi _umbrella girl_. Tapi, Grimmjow juga punya reputasi sebagai cowok mesum, beberapa _umbrella girl_ yang tidak senang padanya juga ada. Ichigo tidak memikirkan resiko itu, yang penting dia bisa mendapat uang dan utangnya lunas. Kembali lagi ke cerita, ketika Ichigo dengan girangnya memayungi Grimmjow dan memberinya minum, seorang _umbrella girl_ yang bekerja pada Nnoitra Gilga, bernama Nelliel Tu berniat mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Sepertinya Nel tidak begitu senang dengan Ichigo, entah kenapa.

"Enyah kau!" Nel berkata sambil mendorong badan Ichigo hingga tak seimbang.

"Apa sih!" teriak Ichigo, namun keseimbangan tubuhnya tetap tak bertahan dan ia jatuh. Tepat ketika ia akan menyentuh tanah, Grimmjow menangkap tubuhnya.

"Ha! _Gotcha_! Jangan jatuh dong, Michi!" ujar Grimmjow sambil memandang Ichigo dan tetap menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh. Terang saja, Ichigo deg-degan.

* * *

/Backsound: lagu-lagu _mellow_, galau, instrumental _slow_, _classical_. Mis: Cinta Sejati - BCL (cinta kita melukiskan sejarah~)/

* * *

Pemandangan romantis tersebut disaksikan seluruh orang yang ada dalam komplek sirkuit Hueco Mundo. Bahkan, pemilik sirkuit itu, Aizen Sousuke juga melihatnya. Seketika, seluruh orang di dalam sirkuit terdiam.

Ulquiorra yang masih ada di sirkuit bersama Yumichika—yang niatnya nonton Grimmjow balapan—cengo, padahal biasanya Ulquiorra tidak pernah bereaksi sedikitpun terhadap hal seperti itu.

"Loh, kok semuanya diem?" Grimmjow baru sadar kalo dari tadi satu sirkuit diam semua karena kaget.

"Grimmjow, itu karena kau menangkap tubuhku dalam posisi seperti ini!" bisik Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah tubuhnya.

"_Oh... my... God_. Michi, kenapa posisi kita bisa begini?"

"Tadi kan aku jatuh, lalu kau menangkap tubuhku dengan posisi orang berangkulan! Makanya kita dilihatin semua orang!"

Keadaan sirkuit menjadi gaduh. Para wartawan menggila, mereka memfoto-foto posisi Grimmjow dengan Ichigo sepuas-puasnya.

"Aduh, bakal jadi skandal nih!" Byakuya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil _facepalm_.

Setelah keadaan sirkuit kembali seperti semula, perlombaan dimulai. Tak lupa sebelum lomba dimulai Ichigo memberikan semangat pada Grimmjow supaya ia berusaha sebaik mungkin. Balap-balapan itu berakhir sekitar 40 menit kemudian, ya, seperti biasa yang menang adalah Grimmjow. Ichigo tentu saja merasa senang, karena _rider_ yang dilayaninya menang. Hari pertama Ichigo sebagai _umbrella girl_ berjalan dengan lancar.

X...X

Pada akhir hari, Ichigo dengan langkah gontai masuk ke ruang gantinya.

"Haaaaa, capek juga ya jadi umbrella girl, tak kusangka," kata Ichigo berbicara sendiri, suaranya sudah normal kembali. Ia bergegas melepas segala make-up dan wignya, dia mengacak rambutnya yang tadi rapat-rapat karena memakai wig. Lalu Ichigo mengganti bajunya, dan menggunakan jaket hoodie yang dia bawa, untuk menutupi kepalanya, dia tak ingin ketahuan kalau dia laki-laki sebenarnya karena model rambutnya. Setelah siap, dengan cepat Ichigo keluar dari ruang ganti, dan mengunci pintunya. Ruang itu sekarang telah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ichigo setengah berlari melewati koridor panjang di bagian belakang komplek Hueco Mundo. Ia keluar, lalu menyeberang jalan dan menuju halte bus, kemudian ia pulang ke kosnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo memikirkan Grimmjow terus-menerus. Pria itu sangat keren menurut Ichigo, sudah tampan, kaya, baik pula. Ichigo seperti terpincut dengannya. Sesampainya di kos, Ichigo bergegas mandi, dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Hari-hari berikutnya sebagai _umbrella girl_ masih menanti.

X...X

TBC... :D

Comment-nya, minna-san?

REVIEW yah! :)

Jaa,

-Erin-

* * *

(Note: Btw, thanks to you, Tasya! Ide lo buat backsound oke banget! Cepet" buka akun di ffnet yap! :D)


	2. Chapter 2: Finally!

**Author note: Chapter 2~ Enjoy, and don't forget to review... :)**

**Extra warning: chap ini rate-nya naik ya, jadi T+ (Ada gak sih? Soalnya kalo dibilang M, kayaknya terlalu over deh. Tapi kalo T juga kayaknya gak pas. T+ aja deh *plak*), terus ada soft yaoi (soft banget kok, don't be worry!)**

**Ini balesan Erin buat reviewnya:**

**jesper.s****: Mantep dah. Bakal Erin banyakin fic GrimmIchi.**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia****: So sweet? So pastilah :D ini udah update yaa**

**NightRin Kur3na21****: Ini udah update ya!**

**Hamote Kiika****: *bales cium pipi* Nih, Erin udah bikinin hari-hari berikutnya Ichigo (alias Michi ;p).**

**Chooteisha Yori****: Aaaah sori Ichi-mu sekarang jadi milik Grimmjow #plak Oke, ini dah di-update ya...**

_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW, MINNA!_

X...X

•••••

The Best Job I Ever Had

•••••

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

(Bukan punya Erin *tears*)

X...X

Warning silahkan lihat di chapter sebelumnya. Arigatou.

X...X

Esok harinya, Ichigo datang ke kampus dan mengikuti kegiatan seperti biasa. Saat jam kuliah sudah selesai, ia menghadap dosennya, Kisuke Urahara di ruangannya.

X...X

"Eh? Ichigo-kun mau cuti kuliah? Kenapa?" Urahara bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Aku... ada masalah keluarga," jawab Ichigo, bohong tentunya. Keluarganya baik-baik saja tuh.

"Haaaah? Kemarin Isshin, ayahmu menelponku, dan kami ngobrol panjang lebar, dia tak bilang ada masalah dengan keluarga ataupun keadaannya. Ichigo-kun, kau bohong ya?"

'_Ah, ayah ngapain pakai telepon Urahara-san segala sih! Aku jadi susah tutupin tentang kerjaan aku! Ugh!_' Ichigo ngedumel dalam hati.

"A-ah, anu, maaf, aku tadi aku memang bohong, Urahara-san. Aku punya masalah lain."

"Apa? Ceritakan saja, saya bisa jaga rahasia."

"Itu... tentang keuanganku. Aku berutang, aku tak bisa melunasinya karena tempat aku kerja sampingan sudah tak ada dan sekarang aku sudah dapat pekerjaan baru, tapi pekerjaan ini menuntutku untuk berpindah-pindah lokasi, jadi, aku perlu cuti kuliah sementara waktu."

"Utang? Kenapa kau tak bilang? Aku bisa saja membantumu, Ichigo!"

"Tapi aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain!"

Urahara lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Ehem," Urahara berdeham. Lanjutnya, "Ichigo, coba aku jelaskan. Kamu berhutang? Kenapa?"

"Belakangan pengeluaranku banyak sekali karena harga sewa kos bulan ini tiba-tiba naik tanpa kusangka. Ditambah lagi aku harus membeli _text book_ tambahan, pulsa, makanan, kebutuhan pokok, dan untuk lensa kontakku," Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Nah, apakah kamu tiap bulan dikirimkan oleh orang tuamu?" Urahara terus bertanya.

"Ya, aku dikirimkan, namun sepertinya tidak cukup," kata Ichigo dengan suara lirih.

"Kamu kan bisa memberitahu orang tuamu bahwa uangnya tidak cukup, jelaskan kondisimu. Pasti orang tuamu mau mengerti. Mereka tak akan menganggap uang tambahan itu sebagai beban kok," jelas Urahara.

"Tapi aku ingin mandiri! Makanya, sekitar 2 bulan lalu aku bekerja di bengkel sebelah kos, tapi sebulan yang lalu tutup. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi, tapi aku tak mau mencuri, lalu dengan terpaksa aku berutang pada preman-preman di sekitar sini. Ternyata, mereka tidak sabar, padahal uangku belum cukup untuk melunasi utang!"

Sampai di sini mata Ichigo sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi... Urahara-san?"

"Ichigo, kamu ini seorang anak. Seorang anak berhak mendapat pendidikan. Orang tuamu sudah menyekolahkanmu dan sekarang kamu mau berhenti sekolah, walaupun hanya sementara waktu? Itu kan sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dalam belajar. Masa kau berhenti hanya karena utang? Kuliah ini juga bisa jadi menentukan masa depanmu! Sayang kan kalau masa depanmu suram hanya karena utang? Ichigo-kun, kamu kan bisa minta tolong siapapun dari keluargamu atau teman karibmu untuk membantu melunasi utang," kali ini giliran Urahara berbicara panjang lebar.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ichigo, kamu tidak sendiri. Kamu kan punya keluarga yang bisa menolongmu. Apa gunanya sebuah keluarga kalau tidak saling membantu? Hm?"

"Be-benar juga. Sebaiknya aku pikir dua kali untuk keputusan cuti kuliah ini. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Urahara-san. Aku pamit dulu."

"Iya, sama-sama. Hati-hati ya!"

X...X

Ichigo lalu pulang. Dia naik bus, dan sampai di kamarnya dia mengirimkan _email_ pada Grimmjow dari HP-nya. Kemarin Ichigo sempat bertukar alamat _email_ dengan Grimmjow.

* * *

To: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Subject: Gomen!

Sore, Grimmjow, maaf aku baru kasih tau kalau hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja :( Kau masih berada di sirkuit Hueco Mundo kan? Tadi siapa yang menggantikan aku? Hari ini aku menghadap dosenku, dan dia bilang aku harus pikir 2 kali kalau mau cuti kuliah. Ya, memang sih perkataannya itu benar, sayang juga kalau aku berhenti kuliah walaupun sementara saja. Tapi, pada sisi lain aku juga tetap ingin bekerja denganmu, kamu baik, ramah, peduli pula. Aku senang bekerja denganmu. Aku bingung, harus bagaimana lagi? Maaf Grimm, aku sepertinya harus memilih berhenti bekerja padamu. Kalau aku ada salah apa, aku minta maaf ya.

Bye Grimmjow, I'll miss u

*(;Michi Kurosaki;)*

* * *

Ichigo lalu memencet tombol '_send_' sambil menghela napas dengan berat hati.

X...X

_Drrrt drttt!_

HP Grimmjow bergetar.

"Hah? _Email_? Dari siapa?"

Mata Grimmjow terbelalak lebar.

"Michi? Tak biasanya ya."

Grimmjow memencet tombol '_open message_', ketika ia membuka _email_ itu, Grimmjow terlonjak karena kaget.

"Apa? Michi mau berhenti? Padahal, dia kan baru sehari! Aduh, apa gara-gara aku ya? Aku kan sudah nggak mesum lagi! Aduh, Michi kok begini sih! Udah ah aku bales _email_-nya."

* * *

To: Michi Kurosaki

Subject: Re: Gomen!

Michi, kenapa kamu mau berhenti? Duh, jangan2 akunya yang ada salah. Nanti kalau tdk ada Michi aku sama siapa dong? Para gadis lain itu tidak betah denganku. Oh ya, tadi itu tak ada yang menggantikan Michi. Aku tadi jadinya kesepian deh TT_TT. Cuma kamu yang bisa denganku. Kamu itu perfect banget, Michi. Kamu juga pikir 2 kali dong tentang keputusan ini. Please...

Don't leave me alone,

'-'•Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez•'-'

* * *

"Ah, balasan dari Grimmjow!" seru Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka pelan-pelan _email_ itu.

"Aaa-aaa-ah Grimm tidak menginginkan aku pergi... Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku stop kuliah, ayah dan ibu pasti marah karena tak ada yang menjamin pendidikanku, tapi, kasihan Grimmjow juga! Dia pasti sendirian," kata Ichigo berusaha untuk menentukan keputusan.

'_Tapi, kalau aku tidak bekerja dengan Grimmjow, hidupku bisa lebih ruwet kan? Utang menumpuk, dikejar preman. Ah, hidup malah tak tenang. Kalau kerja kan masih dapat uang, dibayari pula sama Grimmjow. Lebih baik aku stop kuliah saja ya?_' Ichigo bertanya dalam hati.

Tak disangka, HP Ichigo berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk.

_Trit trit! Trit trit! Grimmjow is calling!_

"Grimmjow?" ujar Ichigo sambil menatap layar HP-nya.

"Ha-halo, ini Michi," sapa Ichigo dengan suara imutnya.

"Michi! Cepat! Kau ada di mana?"

"Hah, eh, kenapa, Grimmjow? Aku lagi di kos."

"Kos kamu di mana?"

"Sekitar 2 terminal bus dari Hueco Mundo, turun di depan Universitas Karakura, lalu jalan 3 blok dan belok kiri. Itu ada kosku. Tempatnya besar, temboknya biru," kata Ichigo menjelaskan letak kosnya.

"Hah? Jauh sekali? Ya sudah. Dekat situ ada tempat sepi tidak? Taman gitu?"

Grimmjow sekarang menelepon sambil mengejar bis.

"A-ada taman sih."

"Oke, aku ketemu kamu di sana ya! Tunggu 20 menit! Dah Michi!"

Telepon lalu ditutup.

"Grimmjow mau bertemu? AAARGH! Kostum Michi kan ada di sirkuit! Aduh mampus! Oh ya, kasih tau Byakuya-san aja ah, suruh dia nganterin!"

Ichigo kemudian memencet nomer HP Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san, ini Ichigo!"

"Ichigo? Kamu kenapa? Suaramu panik begitu."

"Grimmjow mau bertemu denganku, tapi aku baru ingat kalau wig dan segala macamnya itu ada di sirkuit! Byakuya-san masih di sana kan?"

"Iya aku masih di sirkuit. Ya sudah, biar kuantarkan," balas Byakuya.

"Kunci ruang ganti sama aku kan," timpal Ichigo dengan agak bingung.

"Aku punya kunci ruangan itu kok. Tenang saja."

"Baik terima kasih. Oh ya Byakuya-san, kalau bisa Anda ngebut ya. Grimmjow akan tiba sekitar 20 menit lagi!"

"Baik, baik. Kos-mu itu dekat jalan waktu kita bertemu kan?"

"Iya. Oh, antarkan ke pintu belakang ya, Byakuya-san."

"Pintu belakang?"

"Kalau Anda menemukan Universitas Karakura di seberang kos-ku berarti itu pintu depan. Pintu belakang tuh yang dekat taman kecil itu!"

"Oke, aku tahu kok, Ichigo-kun."

"Eh, kalau sudah sampai, telepon aku ya!"

"Iya, iya."

Lalu Ichigo mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut. Ia hampir saja melempar HP-nya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Ini Hanatarou, Ichigo-kun. Kamu ada tamu tuh!"

'_Hah? Tamu? Grimmjow? Cih, tak mungkin! Ini kan belum ada 20 menit!_' pikir Ichigo.

"Ba-baik Hanatarou."

Ichigo membuka pintunya, lalu menyuruh Hanatarou masuk. Hanatarou adalah keponakan dari empunya usaha kos ini, Kaien Shiba.

"Hanatarou, yang datang siapa?"

"Namanya agak susah... Siapa ya? Ja... jae... quez... Ah entahlah! Susah namanya!" jawab Hanatarou. Ichigo mulai memikirkan sebuah nama.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ha! Itu dia, Ichigo! Rambutnya biru, terus ganteng lagi."

"Terus, terus dia ngomong apa sama kamu?"

"U-uh, kalau tidak salah tadi dia tanya, '_Michi Kurosaki-nya ada? Aku ingin bertemu._' Nah, karena aku merasa tak ada yang namanya Michi, aku jawab begini, '_Di sini tidak ada yang namanya Michi, tapi Ichigo Kurosaki ada._' Lalu dia bilang panggilkan saja Ichigo itu, yah lalu aku menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tamu," ujar Hanatarou menjelaskan.

"Haduh... gimana ini? Pasti dia curiga!" seru Ichigo.

"Hah? Curiga kenapa?" Hanatarou ingin tahu, tapi malah jadi kesannya kepo.

"Memang, yang namanya Michi Kurosaki itu nggak ada. Itu aku! Tapi, aku menyamar jadi perempuan, nah nama itu yang aku pakai!"

"Apa? Ichigo, kau nyamar jadi perempuan? Ngapaiiinnnn?" tanya Hanatarou tapi jadinya kepo.

"Ah, itu bukan urusanmu, Hanatarou. Ya sudah, terima kasih telah memanggilku. Oh! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku nyamar jadi perempuan ya," ucap Ichigo sambil menyambar HP-nya.

"Baiklah," jawab Hanatarou.

Hanatarou lalu meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, dan Ichigo bergegas ke ruang tamu.

X...X

**Di ruang tamu...**

"Hai," sapa Ichigo pertama kalinya sebagai Ichigo, bukan Michi.

"Oh, hai juga! Aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, _rider_ atasan Michi," kata Grimmjow menyapa juga sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum menyeringainya.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Anu... aku... eeeerr... kakaknya Michi!"

"Hoo, kau kakaknya. Mukamu kok mirip sekali ya dengannya? Seperti orang yang sama," kata Grimmjow lalu ia mengamati muka Ichigo dari dekat. Jarak antara wajah Grimmjow dan Ichigo sudah tinggal 2 cm. Muka Ichigo langsung merona. Ichigo merasakan mukanya terasa seperti terbakar, panas.

"A-a-ahahaha masa sih mirip! Ha-hahaa," ketawa Ichigo dengan maksa sambil berusaha menghindar dari Grimmjow.

"Iya, kau mirip sekali! Apalagi kalau lagi _blushing_! Serius!"

"Tidak mungk-" kalimat Ichigo terpotong.

Terpotong oleh ciuman dari Grimmjow.

"Wangimu juga mirip dengan Michi ya, wangi anak-anak," kata Grimmjow penuh nada menyelidik, tapi ia tetap _enjoy_ dengan _kissu_ itu.

"Hhnhhh, Grimm, ngg... Le-lepaskan aku!"

Detik ini Ichigo sudah panik luar biasa karena takut ketahuan. Seakan Grimmjow sudah sadar kalau dirinya itu adalah Michi. Setelah beberapa saat sesi _kissu_, HP Ichigo berdering. Langsung saja Ichigo melepaskan diri dari Grimmjow.

"Ha-halo!" Ichigo mengangkat telepon barusan.

"Aku sudah sampai nih!" Byakuya berbicara setenang mungkin, karena ia sempat melihat _kissu_ antara Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang menggemparkan dari pintu belakang.

"Baik, aku ke sana sekarang," jawab Ichigo.

Lalu Ichigo mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut.

"A-ah Grimmjow, aku ada urusan. Sudah dulu ya!" Ichigo pamit pada Grimmjow.

"Hmm baiklah," balas Grimmjow sambil melepas kepergian Ichigo dengan tak rela.

'_Ichigo Kurosaki, huh? He's really interesting._'

X...X

"Byakuya-san! Tolong aku! Cepat, mana bajunya!" pinta Ichigo kepada Byakuya.

"Nih," kata Byakuya sambil menyodorkan baju-baju perempuan serta wig dan kelengkapannya.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya-san! Eh, kau melihat tidak tadi aku sempat _kissu_ sama Grimmjow?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Jangan salah sangka! Bukan aku yang memulai, tapi Grimmjow!"

"Iya, iya. Sudah, cepatlah, Grimmjow menunggu Michi tuh."

Setelah itu, Ichigo buru-buru menuju kamarnya, dan dengan secepat kilat ia menggunakan wig, baju—seperti baju tidur, atasan berenda dan celana yang pendeknya sepaha—, memasang bola plastik, dan memakai sedikit _blush-on_ di pipinya. Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Eh, hai, Grimmjow. Maaf, kamu menunggu lama ya? Apakah Ichigo-nii sudah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Ichigo, dengan suara imut ala Michi.

"Hai! Tidak apa-apa, belum lama ini. Ichigo orang yang menyenangkan, jadi tak terasa lama menunggumu! Hehehe," jawab Grimmjow dengan seringaiannya.

'_Ha, kau kan tadi _kissu_ denganku, makanya kau bilang Ichigo itu menyenangkan_,' batin Ichigo dengan gaya sinis.

"Ya, Ichigo-nii memang menyenangkan bukan? Dia baik loh. Dan dia seorang pekerja keras."

"Oh begitu. Omong-omong Ichigo, dia ke mana?"

"Eh... i-itu dia sepertinya ditelpon temannya. Mereka mau jalan bareng! Ya, jalan bareng! Ha-ha-haha!"

Lagi-lagi Ichigo ketawa maksa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh... Baiklah. Oh ya, tadi di telepon aku bilang kita akan ke taman ya? Aku bilang begitu karena aku mau membicarakan sesuatu, dan takutnya berisik. Tapi, kalau di ruang tamu ini saja, bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah. Tak masalah, menjelang malam begini para penghuni kos belum juga pulang kok. Sebelum mulai, kau mau minum dulu tidak?"

"Eh? Boleh. Aku mau jus ya! Jus jeruk atau apel boleh kok, ehehehe."

"Tunggu ya, aku ambilkan dulu."

X...X

Tak berapa lama, Ichigo kembali membawa dua botol jus di tangannya. Satu jus jeruk untuknya dan satu jus apel untuk Grimmjow.

"Nih," kata Ichigo seraya menyerahkan jus apel ke Grimmjow, lalu duduk di samping Grimmjow.

"_Thanks_, Michi."

"Yap, sama-sama. Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Grimmjow?"

"Itu... masalah tentang keinginanmu berhenti," ucap Grimmjow sambil meminum jusnya.

"Eh..."

Ichigo menghela napasnya. Sambung Ichigo, "Hm, memang aku berpikiran untuk berhenti. Bukan karena aku tak betah atau apa. Aku _enjoy_ kok, but _there's another problem_, Grimm. Kalau orang tuaku tahu aku cuti kuliah, bahkan berhenti, mereka pasti akan marah besar. Mereka mengirim aku pindah ke Karakura untuk menjamin pendidikanku. Kalau mereka tahu aku hanya main-main di sini, aku dalam bahaya!" jelas Ichigo.

"Begitu rupanya."

"Iya, tapi pada sisi lain aku lebih merasa takut kalau dikejar-kejar sama preman. Masalahnya, aku kurang bisa melindungi diri. Nyawaku dalam bahaya kan? Preman-preman kasar macam itu kan bisa saja mengeroyokku ramai-ramai dengan temannya kalau aku tak melunasi utang. Aku... takut, Grimm! Aku belum mau mati!" Ichigo benar-benar meluapkan pikirannya. Belum pernah dia seperti ini. Grimmjow kaget, karena 'gadis' di depan matanya menangis tanpa diduga. Ichigo tidak bersandiwara, dia betul-betul menangis.

"Hey Michi, _please don't cry_! Kalau kamu takut, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kan kemarin kau bisa cerita."

"Aku... aku terlalu takut Grimm! Makanya aku tak bilang aku tiga hari yang lalu hampir mati dikeroyok preman, Grimm!" sergah Ichigo tetap menangis.

"Ssst... Sudah, tenang dulu. Mukamu jadi kusut loh," kata Grimmjow masih tetap berusaha menenangkan Ichigo sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Ichigo masih menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Grimmjow, sambil meremas bajunya Grimmjow sesekali. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Ichigo berusaha bangkit berdiri, merenggangkan pinggangnya, lalu duduk lagi.

"Ah, maaf, tadi emosiku meluap, Grimmjow. _I feel better now, thanks_."

"Tidak masalah kok, Michi. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Tapi coba dengar deh, aku punya ide bagus! Tapi, entah kamu suka atau tidak..."

"Waaahhh, ceritakan idemu, Grimmjow!" ujar Ichigo dengan bersemangat.

"Nih, aku kan berusia setahun lebih tua dari pada kamu, berarti, aku bisa mengajarkan apa saja yang kamu perlu. Aku kan _rider_, aku juga tidak kuliah, tapi sebagai gantinya aku punya tenaga pengajar yang bertindak sebagai dosen. Kamu bisa belajar dengannya, Michi. Aku juga dapat ijazah S1 loh, walau tidak kuliah karena adanya pengajarku itu. Berarti, pendidikanmu terjamin kan? Kamu akan tetap bersamaku, dan aman deh dari kejaran preman. Aku juga akan membayarkan utang-utangmu, seperti yang aku katakan waktu itu. Kau ingat kan?"

"Iya, aku ingat kok."

"_So, do you want to work with me again_? Aku tidak memaksa sih. Kalau kamu mau, bagus, kalau tidak juga _no problem_."

Ichigo terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir masak-masak tentang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"_Sure, I will work with you_, Grimmjow."

"Waahh! _Yokatta_, Michi! Terima kasih ya."

"Ah, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, Grimm. Kalau aku tak bertemu denganmu, mana mungkin aku bisa _survive_..."

"Aha, _I gotta go_, Michi. Kita bertemu ya, besok di Hueco Mundo ya, seperti biasa. Dadah!" ujar Grimmjow lalu mengecup pipi Ichigo. Lagi-lagi reaksi Ichigo _blushing_.

"Oh ya, Michi, kalau boleh bawakan jus apel itu lagi ya! Jusnya enak banget!"

"Ba-baik," ucap Ichigo dengan gugup.

X...X

"Fuaaahh... Hari ini Grimmjow sudah dua kali menciumku! Kenapa rasanya senang ya? Padahal aku kan _straight_! Uuuuhhh!" seru Ichigo sambil memukuli kepalanya ketika ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan sedang bergulingan dengan kasur kesayangannya.

"Tau ah, mungkin aku lagi senang! Atau... aku yang memang menyukai Grimmjow? Habis, dia menarik banget sih!"

Berikutnya, Ichigo melepaskan wig, dan baju Michi, lalu menggantinya dengan kaos dan celana pendek biasa, ia juga membersihkan sisa _blush-on_, kemudian dia bergegas tidur.

X...X

"UAPAAA? Ichigo! Kamu mau berhenti? K-k-kok gi-gitu?"

Teriakan Urahara barusan hampir mengagetkan semua dosen di depan ruangannya.

"_Ano_, Urahara-san, jangan teriak begitu dong, tuh, kasihan dosen-dosen yang di depan," kata Ichigo _sweatdropped_.

"Yah tapi kamunya sendiri yang bikin saya kaget!"

Pagi itu memang Ichigo sengaja mendatangi Urahara, karena kalau nanti siang Ichigo kan sudah ada janji dengan Grimmjow.

"Iya, Urahara-san. Aku serius mau berhenti. Maaf ya. Tapi ini sudah keputusanku. Oh, jangan bilang-bilang ke orang tuaku, mereka pasti marah besar. Biar aku sendiri yang cerita ke mereka."

"Haaaa... Ya sudah, aku juga tak bisa mencegahmu juga, Ichigo."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, dan keheningan tersebut dipecah oleh Urahara yang menyodorkan selembar kertas dan pen pada Ichigo.

"Ini berkas bukti bahwa kau betul-betul berhenti kuliah. Isi tiap kolom yang perlu kau isi dan bubuhkan tanda tanganmu di pojok kanan bawah."

"Baik."

Ichigo mengisi lembaran itu dengan teliti dan sungguh-sungguh. Ia tak sabar akan segera belajar bersama Grimmjow.

"Yak, selesai!" ucap Ichigo kegirangan.

"Sudah? Baiklah," kata Urahara lalu memberi stempel di kertas itu. "Mulai saat ini, kau sudah resmi keluar dari Universitas Karakura."

"Iya, Urahara-san. Terima kasih atas segalanya selama ini. Maaf kalau aku ada salah dan merepotkanmu. Sampai jumpa, Urahara-san."

"Iya, sampai jumpa juga, Ichigo-kun. Semoga sukses ya!"

"Ya, _arigatou_, Urahara-san!"

X...X

Setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah, Ichigo kembali lagi ke kosnya. Dia bersiap-siap untuk ke Hueco Mundo, karena hari ini Grimmjow ada balapan sesi kedua. Tak lupa Ichigo menggunakan jaket _hoodie_ untuk menutupi rambutnya yang unik itu. Baju, wig, dan kosmetik yang kemarin dia pakai tak lupa pula dibawanya. Ichigo memutuskan untuk naik kereta saja, karena lebih menghemat waktu. Sesampainya di sana, cepat-cepat Ichigo menuju ruangannya, mengingat-ingat cara memasang wig dan memakai kosmetik, cara menyelipkan bola plastik. Dia membongkar lemari yang ada di dalam sana, dan mencari-cari baju yang cocok. Setelah membongkar lemari itu, Ichigo menemukan baju yang menurutnya cukup manis. Baju itu berupa atasan berkerah yang cukup ketat dan penuh stiker sponsor, _stocking_, serta rok yang serasi dengan atasannya. Namun, Ichigo sadar bahwa Yuzu pernah bilang kalau atasan yang terlalu polos itu terlihat membosankan, sehingga Ichigo mencari kalung-kalung untuk dipakainya. Dalam 40 menit persiapan Ichigo selesai, sekarang ia tinggal mendatangi Grimmjow.

_Tok tok tok!_

Ichigo mengetuk pintu ruangan Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, ini Michi. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun terdengar suara ribut, seperti orang sedang marah-marah.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk ya."

_Brak!_

Bunyi itu yang pertama kali didengar Ichigo ketika membuka pintu. Ternyata Grimmjow sedang menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar. Rupanya ia sedang menelepon juga toh.

"Ya lalu kau maunya apa sih? Udah dibayar kok masih ngelunjak begitu? Kasihan dia woi! Dia sampai rela berhenti kuliah cuma buat menghindari kalian tau! Sadar diri lah!"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Grimmjow masih mendengarkan apa yang orang itu katakan padanya lewat telepon.

"Ya sudah! Nanti ku-transfer ke rekeningmu!" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada yang meninggi. Diakhiri oleh bantingan HP oleh Grimmjow.

"_Anoo_... Grimmjow, a-aku menganggu ya?"

"Mi-michi? Sejak kapan kamu di ruanganku?"

"Barusan saja. Kamu... lagi berbicara dengan preman-preman itu ya?"

"Eng... Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Perasaanku yang bilang begitu. Dan siapa lagi sih yang bukan berhenti kuliah untuk menghindari preman kalau bukan aku, hm?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Hmm, ya, aku memang lagi bicara dengan bos mereka. Siapa tuh namanya... eeenggg... oh iya, Hitsugaya!"

Ichigo diam saja.

'_Oh, sudah berapa banyak orang yang kubuat repot gara-gara utang ini saja? Grimmjow, Urahara-san, ayah, ibu, uuuhh banyak sekali!_'

X...X

TBC... :)

Gimana chapter ini?

Review ya...

Thanks,

-Erin-


End file.
